Speak Now
by Lily Luna Malfoy
Summary: Lily va a casarse con un hombre al que no ama por eso el dia de su boda no puede evitar acordarse de todos los momentos vividos con el amor de su vida. Recuerdos, drabbles, de los momentos entre Lily & Scorpius.
1. Capitulo 1 White Veil Ocassion

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la reina rowling :)**

Capitulo 1. White Veil Ocassion

Nunca había lucido tan hermosa, o eso decían su madre, sus tías y sus primas. Ella no pensaba lo mismo, si había lucido mejor antes, el día de su boda, su boda con Scorpius, fue solo un sueño, ni siquiera fue real, aunque le hubiera gustado dormir para siempre y encerrarse en aquel hermoso sueño. Se parecía bastante al día de hoy, el día de su boda, la real. Pero su rostro es muy distinto, no sonríe, debería hacerlo, pero no lo consigue. Su madre esta peinándola con lagrimas en los ojos, quizá las suyas sean de emoción pero las que la pelirroja retiene en sus ojos no lo son. Lily no puede más, está a punto de derrumbarse y lo último que quiere es que su familia lo presencie, sobretodo su madre y su tía Luna.

- ¿Podríais dejarme sola un momento? - les pide con toda la simpatía que puede.

- Claro, seguro que necesitas un momento para hacerte a la idea de que tanta felicidad es real - contesta su tía Luna con alegría y emoción a la vez.

- Exacto - miente.

- Bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites avísame - dice Ginny secándose las lagrimas una vez más - te quiero.

- Gracias mamá - dice abrazándola - yo también te quiero.

La ultima en salir, su prima Dominique, cierra la puerta. Se mira otra vez al espejo sin saber qué hacer. Lo primero que se le ocurre es quitarse ese vestido pomposo y escapar por la ventana que da al jardín de la madriguera, pero entonces los invitados la verían. Otra opción es la de fingir una enfermedad pero su padre se daría cuenta. Cierto, su padre. El único, junto con Albus, que no está de acuerdo con esta boda. Entonces es cuando la idea de cancelar la boda se le presenta por la cabeza, salir al jardín y decirle a todos: "No voy a casarme, lo siento pero no estoy enamorada de él novio". Pero a su madre y a tía Luna se les partería el corazón, y no quiere que eso ocurra. La tía Luna es la madrina de Lily, además de su suegra, la madre de su futuro marido. ¿Y qué le diría al pobre Lysander que tanto la quiere y la cuida? Le dejaría hecho polvo. La pelirroja le quiere pero no del mismo modo. Entonces llaman a la puerta.

- Adelante - responde.

Entonces su corazón se para, literalmente, cuando veo una cabellera rubia asomándose por la puerta. Al principio piensa que está en un error, que se trata de Lysander, pero después ve esos ojos grises que confirman que estaba en lo cierto.

- Hola - dice tímidamente - ¿puedo pasar?

- Ya estás dentro, ¿no? - dice intentando sonreír para no parecer antipática.

- Cierto - dice y se para a mirarla de arriba abajo - Vaya, estás preciosa.

- Gracias, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Rose me invitó, al principio no sabía si debía venir pero…

- Es verdad, olvidaba que estabais juntos - le interrumpe.

- Lily - dice poniéndose serio - sé que esto es incomodo para ti, lo es para ambos pero fue decisión tuya.

- Lo sé, y no me arrepiento - vuelve a mentir. Claro que se arrepiente aunque sigue pensando que fue lo mejor.

- Ya - dice cabizbajo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has decidido venir?

- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Quizá para convencerme de lo tonto que fui al dejarte escapar.

- Creí que estabas enamorado de Rose, espero que no estés jugando con ella, no se lo merece - espera que le confirme que lo que siente es de verdad, pero su corazón quiere oír una vez mas de sus labios que aun la quiere.

- Bueno, enamorado, lo que se dice enamorado…

- ¡Scor! - dice medio enfadada intentando incitarle a acabar su frase. Entonces Lily se da cuenta de cómo acaba de llamarle. "Tonta, tonta y tonta", se repite mentalmente.

- ¿Scor? - pregunta sonriendo. Ella le lanza una mirada asesina. Y el vuelve a su seriedad de antes - La quiero. Créeme que lo he intentado, he intentado enamorarme de ella. Es estupenda pero yo estoy enamorado de otra.

"Esto...espero que se esté refiriendo a mí. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ehh! Lily te vas a casar, ¿en que estas pensando?", discute mentalmente con ella misma.

- Lily, ¿estás ahí? - dice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Sí - contesta intentando aparentar normalidad.

- Será mejor que me vaya - dice acercándose a la puerta de nuevo.

- Estoy de acuerdo - intenta ser fría, aunque por dentro se está derritiendo y cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta, le dice con un tono de voz bastante alto - ¡feliz cumpleaños!

El rubio la oye, pero no responde, se aleja. De repente Lily oye pasos que se dirigen a la habitación. Su corazón late muy fuerte, piensa que su príncipe puede haber regresado para raptarla y llevarla a su castillo para hacerla feliz de verdad, como en los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña. Pero el que entra por la puerta es su padre.

- Te están esperando ahí fuera, cariño.

- ¿Tú le has dejado pasar?

- No, yo le he convencido para que viniera.

- ¿Qué? - consigue articular - ¿porque quieres torturar a tu hija el día más importante de su vida?

- Por eso mismo Lily, debería ser el día más feliz de tu vida, no una obligación - Lily odiaba que su padre tuviera tanta razón.

- Papá, no es una obligación, yo quiero a Lysander, el me trata muy bien, me cuida y también me quiere.

- Si, lo sé, y no se merece que juegues así con sus sentimientos.

"¿Cómo demonios sabe él eso?", piensa la novia.

- Vamos hija, tu sabes tan bien como yo que nunca le amarás como amas a Scorpi…

-¡Papá! - le interrumpe antes de que pronuncie su nombre - Por favor.

- Está bien, ¿vas a salir ya?

- Si, solo déjame cinco minutos más - Harry le da un beso en la frente y se va.

Así que ha llegado el momento, Lily se prepara mentalmente lo mejor que puede, pero entonces llegan a su memoria recuerdos, recuerdos que tienen como protagonista a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? Sea lo que sea, dejenmelo en un review para asi mejorar, gracias (:<em>


	2. Capitulo 2 When I First Saw You

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo le pertenece a la reina rowling :)**

Capítulo 2. When I First Saw You.

"Fue hace 15 años, lo recuerdo muy bien porque de vez en cuando me cuelo en el despacho de papa y uso su pensadero para poder volver a verlo."

Albus y James estaban en casa del tío Ron y la tía Hermione mientras Harry estaba en una misión y su madre tenía que salir. Ginny insistió en que la pequeña se quedara con ellos pero Lily no quería separarse de ella, no podía, había tenido una pesadilla en la que la herían y estaba muy asustada. Así que allí estaban las dos, delante de una gran mansión que parecía oscura y fría. Se acercamos a la puerta, cuando la verja se abrió entraron. Tenía bonitos y verdes jardines. De repente un hombre de la edad de mi Harry abrió la puerta, Lily jamás le había visto, era alto, delgado, tenía el cabello rubio platino, la piel muy blanca y los ojos grises.

- Gracias por venir - dijo, luego me miro a la niña - ¿Quién es?

- ¿No se nota, Draco? - respondió Ginny sonriendo - Es mi hija, Lily.

- ¿Tu hija? Supongo que será hija de Potter - dijo Draco.

- Si, y no he tenido más remedio que traerla conmigo, lo siento.

- Bueno, pasad - dijo invitándolas a entrar.

- ¿Qué tal Astoria? - preguntó la pelirroja una vez dentro de la casa.

- Bien, está de viaje por asuntos familiares - contestó el rubio.

- Por eso me llamaste - dijo ella con tristeza.

- Ginny, lo siento es que…

- ¡Lily! - dijo dirigiéndose a su hija e interrumpiendo a Draco - ¿Por qué no sales afuera a jugar al jardín?

Lily obedeció a su madre y salió al jardín, era hermoso había muchas flores y rosas. Se acercó a donde estaban las rosas blancas. A continuación se puso en cuclillas para observarlas mejor. De repente vio que una sombra cubría las rosas, la pequeña se giro temerosa. Allí, de pie, había un chico rubio. Supuso que se trataba del hijo de Draco, porque era igualito a él.

- Ho-ho-hola - dijo tímidamente, siempre había sido muy abierta con sus primos pero al conocer a gente nueva siempre se sentía más vergonzosa.

- ¿Quién eres? - le preguntó el niño.

- Soy Lily, Lily Luna - respondió mientras se levantaba para poder observar sus hermosos ojos grises, eran como los de su padre pero los del chico no tenían esa tristeza que pudo observar en los del adulto.

- ¿Qué nombre es ese? - dijo el rubio. Algo con lo que Lily se sintió ofendida.

- El que se obtiene de tu maravillosa abuela y de tu querida y buena madrina - dijo defendiéndose - ¿Acaso el tuyo es mejor? - dijo alzando una de sus pelirrojas cejas - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy - dijo con orgullo, era un nombre demasiado curioso para el gusto de la joven Potter.

- Y, ¿te parece menos feo que el mío?

- Yo no he dicho que sea feo, solo te preguntaba por qué te llamabas así - dijo sonrojándose.

- Oh, lo siento, a mí tampoco me parece feo tu nombre - le sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias, y, ¿quién eres? - preguntó - Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine con mi mama, creo que es amiga de tu papa.

- ¿De mi papa? Lo dudo - respondió con confusión en su rostro

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu papa no tiene amigos?

- Bueno… probablemente no muchos, solo compañeros en el ministerio - contestó con tristeza.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú tienes amigos? - preguntó sin saber muy bien porque, pero al momento me arrepintió.

El rubio se sonrojo y dio media vuelta alejándose de la pelirroja pero ésta le alcanzó.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó preocupada. Estaba segura de que no había sido una buena pregunta.

- Seguro que tú tienes muchos amigos, ¿verdad? - pregunto sin girarse.

- La verdad es que no - el rubio se giro esperanzado - ¡Pero tengo una gran familia! - Scorpius soltó un suspiro - Están Hugo y Rose, Vic, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne, Fred, Mo - el pequeño Malfoy rodó sus ojos y se dio la vuelta en otro intento más de alejarse de esa perfecta niña a la que acababa de conocer - lly, y... ¡Oye! - dijo la niña al darse cuenta - No pasa nada, ya tendrás amigos y yo, cuando entre a Hogwarts.

- ¿Hogwarts? - pregunto él desconcertado.

- Amm, si, veras, es un... - Lily había cometido un error al nombrar a la escuela mágica - Hogwarts es...

- Tranquila, sé lo que es - dijo él para total sorpresa de la ojiverde.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, iré allí en 2 años - contesto él con una sonrisa. La primera que Lily le veía.

- ¡Vaya! - dijo Lily mas contenta que nunca - Yo aun tengo que esperar cuatro años, pero cuando llegue mi momento será genial - dijo con entusiasmo - Además mi hermano James ira el próximo año y Albus dentro de dos, a lo mejor... - se paró a pensar - a lo mejor os toca juntos. ¡Te caerá genial!

- ¿Tú crees? - pregunto el rubio.

- Sí, ¿Por qué...?

- ¡Lilian! - su madre la había llamado desde la entrada del jardín.

- Tengo que irme - dijo con tristeza - ¿Sabes? Podrías venir un día a mi casa.

- ¿De verdad? - nunca nadie había invitado a Scorpius a su casa porque como Lily había presentido, no tenía amigos. Los únicos niños que él conocía eran los hijos de los compañeros de su padre y no eran muy amigables que digamos, como ese arrogante de Zane Zabini.

- ¡Claro! Vivo en el valle de Godric y aunque mi jardín no sea tan grande y hermoso como el tuyo, podrías venir a jugar al Quidditch conmigo y con mis hermanos - sugirió la pelirroja emocionada ante la posibilidad de que ese niño se convirtiera en su amigo.

- ¡Me encantaría! - respondió Scorpius embobado. Todo aquello le parecía irreal, demasiado bonito. De repente un ángel en forma de niña pelirroja se le había aparecido para iluminar un poco la oscuridad que le embargaba en aquella mansión siendo hijo único y sin amigos.

- Vamos Lily, tenemos que irnos ya - Ginny cogió de la mano a su hija y se la llevo hacia la salida de los terrenos. Ni siquiera se fijo en el rubito, pero él sí. La madre de Lily era igual que ella, solo que más mayor y con menos alegría en su rostro.

Scorpius se acerco a su padre, ambos vieron como las dos pelirrojas se alejaban mientras la más joven de ellas se giraba y ondeaba un adiós con su manita.

- Es muy linda - dijo Scorpius.

- Si - respondió Draco embobado. Pero después volvió en sí - ¿Que decías?

- Papa, me ha invitado a su casa, ¿podre ir? - pregunto el pequeño con ilusión.

- Eso es algo imposible - respondió el Malfoy dejando a su hijo con una gran tristeza - Vayamos dentro, parece que va a llover.

* * *

><p><em>Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! no los esperaba y me ayudo a seguir escribiendo :D <em>

_como ven hay un poquito de drinny y lo siento por los que no les guste, pero no habra mucho mas en el fic, no se preocupen x)_

_a los que me preguntais por rose y rose/scor, la vdd esq yo no la soporto a ella ni a la pareja y a lo largo del fic no habra mucho sobre ellos, mas bien al final, ya vereis;)_


End file.
